Episode 6795 (17th February 2014)
Plot Brenda's appalled when Bob tells her he and Ruby have seen footage of her stealing. Diane secretly takes her anti-HIV drugs. She tells Val she's made an appointment at the clinic for her tomorrow. Bernice searches through online dating sites in an attempt to track down Anton and finds him using the name 'Antony'. Chas is disappointed when James arrives to cancel their date informing her Moira's asked him to go to France on business for a few weeks. Harriet is surprised when Bob tells her that Brenda was the thief. She wonders if it could be bottled-up grief over losing Gennie. Bob asks her to have a word with her. Val awkwardly asks Eric if they can talk. Desperate for money, Sam goes to see Declan to ask for his job back. When Declan agrees, a guilty Charity also offers him a pay rise. Val apologetically explains to Eric that Ian is HIV positive and that she might have it too. He's astounded and angry that she didn't tell him sooner. Chas lets Moira know that she isn't pleased at her decision to pack James off to France and goes off to confront Cain as well. Diane feels awful as the side effects of her drugs begin to kick in. Eric struggles to forgive Val when he finds out that Victoria and Diane know of her situation. She tells him that she has an appointment at the clinic tomorrow and will book one for him as well. She begs him to accompany her to the appointment but Eric walks out. Brenda reacts badly when Bob arrives with Harriet in an effort to talk to her. Eric goes to see Diane and she explains about her PEP treatment. He considers telling Val about their night together but she warns him it wouldn't be a good idea. Bernice is determined to get revenge on Anton when Nicola says the police aren't interested in the burglary. Eric tells David he's spoken to Val but isn't sure he can forgive her for what she's done. Cast Regular cast *James Barton - Bill Ward *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Office *Mill Cottage - Living room *David's - Shop floor *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public area, kitchen *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Pollard's Barn - Living room/kitchen, yard Notes *Viewing Figures: 6,890,000 viewers (12th place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes